Fate (KanamexZero)
by BabyMoana
Summary: Living in a world where half the populations are Alphas and Beta's Zero finds it difficult to fit in as he is an Omega. While saving someone one night Zero is nearly raped in an alleyway until an Alpha comes to save him. Now somehow ending up living with the Alpha Zero must control his desires. But being an Omega everything wrong happens to him. Warnings: YAOI, MPREG, VIOLENCE, SEX
1. The beginning

Zero gasped loudly, his legs began to ache as he had been running for ages. He started getting a stitch in his side making it painful for him to continue running but he had no choice. He had done something bad. What felt like moments ago the memory of what happened replayed in his head.

 **Flashback**

 _Zero walked along the path with his hands in his pockets of the jacket. It was raining heavily and he didn't have an umbrella._

 _"Come here pretty girl." A deep voice chuckled making Zero stop walking and look down the alleyway he was standing in front of. It was dimly lit by some street lights but he could still make out a form or a tall man grabbing onto a smaller female._

 _"No please let me go." The girl cried out loudly._

 _"Shut up!" The man hissed and slapped the female harshly resulting in the said female falling to the ground, holding her stinging cheek as she sobbed loudly._

 _"P-Please-"_

 _"I said shut up." The man hissed and kicked the girl with a great amount of force. Zero was about to react until he seen other people come out of the shadows. Maybe they were going to help her?_

 _But they didn't. Four men came out of the shadows. All with grins on their faces. One made their way behind the girl that was violently coughing and lifted her up onto her feet. Another one pulled the girls wants and underwear down her legs until they reached her ankles. "What lovely body parts you have." A cracking voice stated with a lick of his lips. He began unbuckling his own pants much to Zero's horror._

 _"No please stop. I don't want this." The girl cried out and was slapped roughly by a member of the gang._

 _"STOP IT!" Zero screamed as he rushed towards the group. He hit the guy who was holding the girl from behind and watched him fall to the ground. Now the attention was on him. With that the girl who was now forgotten put her clothes on and ran off quickly._

 _Zero could feel his heart quicken in his ears as five strong, taller males looked at him. Only now up close could Zero see their ears and tails. Zero swallowed the lump in his throat as his silver ears on his head sagged down._

 _What had he done?_

 _"Look what we have here. A little omega." One of the males said and stepped closer to Zero resulting in the silver wolf stepping backward._

 _"How cute." Another said and stepped closer._

 _The rain seemed to have stopped by now but that went unnoticed by Zero who was looking at the others in fright. Suddenly, out of nowhere Zero's body began to heat up. His body perked up even though Zero wanted to shrivel away. His silver tail got bushy in a matter of seconds. Zero couldn't tell if the drops of water rolling down his head were rain or sweat. He felt hot all over. It was as if he was standing outside on a hot summer day wearing wool clothing and fluffy boots._

 _The other wolfs sniffed the air. Their nose's twitching at the slightly salty smell of the rain and the sweet smell the omega was giving off. "Looks like the omega is in heat. Yummy." One of the males licked his lips as he began unbuckling his belt. Now Zero was getting very worried._

 _Heat?_

 _Why was his heat happening now?_

 _Why of all the times it could have chosen why now?_

 _Quickly Zero turned out and darted off. He needed to get out of there now._

 _"AFTER HIM!" The leader yelled and the sound of running footsteps echoed loudly in Zero's ears. Now he was being chased by a pack of wolfs who wanted to mate him._

 **Flashback ended**

Zero turned into a corner, out of breath and beginning to slow down. He looked behind him then in front of him again. Quickly he stopped just in time before he hit the wall. He had run into a dead end. Hearing laughter behind him Zero quickly turned around to see the other wolfs walking into the alley with wide grins on their faces.

"Gotcha Omega." The leader grinned as he began unbuckling his belt. Zero backed up all the way to the wall. His back pressed harshly against the wall as the wolfs came even closer to him.

"Go away." Zero weakly said. His knees were going to give in any second now. One of the wolfs grabbed onto his arm harshly and flung him to the ground. Zero ground as his body collided with the ground unforgivingly. Laying on his stomach in front of the other wolfs Zero wants to get back but he was too sore that his body refused to move.

"This is for hitting me before." The wolf said and kicked Zero harshly in the stomach making him gasp, groan and begin coughing loudly. Zero could feel his pants being removed from his body. Lavender eyes began to tear up as he knew what was going to happen.

"Please stop. I don't want to be pregnant yet." Zero pleaded with the others but they didn't seem to care. Zero kept getting punches and kicks until suddenly it all stopped. Opening his eyes slowly Zero looked through his blurry vision as all five wolfs were limp on the ground. Zero could feel something sliding up his legs. But he wasn't panicking he was beginning to get calm. It was his pants being pulled up his legs again.

Gently Zero felt arms under him and pick him up slowly. Zero's find was hazy and asking all sorts of questions until suddenly he just blacked out.


	2. Waking up

_It's so warm_.

 _But why is it warm?_

Lavender eyes fluttered open to be met with a fluffy white blanket in front of him. Sitting up the teenager looked around the room in confusion.

' _Where...am I?'_ The teen asked in his head as he slowly got out of the warm futon and made his way over to the sliding door. His silver ears perked up tall on his head as he waited at the door listening to any sounds. Once he deemed it clear Zero opened the sliding door and slowly made his way down the hall to the kitchen where he heard some bowls and spoons being clattered together.

Curiously Zero peeked his head into the kitchen to see another male with long pointy brown eyes and a long tail making breakfast. "It seems you are awake." The male stated without looking behind him.

Clearing his throat Zero walked into the room shyly. His once perked ears now dropped either side of his head. The other male turned around and looked at the smaller male with his sharp crimson eyes. "W-Why am I here?" Zero asked stuttering slightly in the beginning.

"I saved you last night and brought you here." The male said as he put some rice into two bowls. Memories from last night replayed in Zero's head like a video.

"That's right my heat started." Zero mumbled and slowly began to panic. "What if I'm pregnant?!" Zero nearly yelled with worry.

"Calm down I saved you before they even penetrated you." The male stated and walked over to a bench and picked something up. "I thought you'd be in a panic mood once you woke up. So to make things clear I saved you, you weren't raped and I didn't lay a hand on you." The male said and walked over to the silver-haired teen and handed him a pregnancy test. "If you want to be absolutely sure that you're not pregnant take it." The male said and walked back over to the bench to finish off making Breakfast.

"Where's the bathroom?" Zero asked as he gripped onto the pregnancy test tightly in left hand.

"Down the hall then turn to your right." The male instructed. Zero turned on his heels and followed the males instructions.

~5 minutes later~

Zero stood in front of the mirror looking at his complexion. The pregnancy test laid next to the sink. Zero wanted to believe he wasn't pregnant but he went through his first heat yesterday and was told it would last a week. So why isn't he in heat right now? A quiet beep signaled that the pregnancy test had the result.

Quickly Zero picked it up to see only one red line on it. Sighing in relief the silver-hair teen discarded the stick in the bin before leaving to go back to the kitchen that the other male was in.

-Back in the kitchen-

Zero entered the kitchen to see the other male at the table eating some rice and fish while reading the newspaper quietly. His brown ears laid flat on his head while his tail was somewhere behind the chair. "Your breakfast is on the bench." The male said sensing the other was in the room.

Lavender eyes looked over at the blue bowl that was filled with rice and a piece of fish laid on top of it. As Zero walked over to get the food he could hear his stomach rumbling in hunger.

Zero picked up the bowl and the chopsticks next to it before walking over to the table and sitting opposite to the other male. "U-Uh thank you for the meal." Zero said politely with a soft bow before beginning to eat.

Grunting in reply the other brown haired male continued to read the newspaper without looking at the other wolf.

"U-Um so how did you know I needed saving yesterday?" Zero asked as he began eating the delicious food.

"I didn't. I smelt something sweet and followed it. Turned out to be you in heat." The other replied and turned the page of the newspaper.

"About that. I was told by my father that going through heat would last a whole week. Why aren't I feeling all hot like I was last night?" Zero asked curiously as he ate some of the fish.

"I gave you a pill. It stops your heat from happening." The male said and ate some of his breakfast.

"Like...forever?" Zero asked beginning to get worried. Of course yesterday he said he didn't want to get pregnant but one day he would like too.

"No, not forever. It only lasts a day, after that, your heat will come back. If you don't want to get pregnant during your heat or don't want to go through your heat at all take a blue pill every day for the next week. At the end of the week once your heat has ended you can stop taking them. You don't need to take them until your heat comes back next month." The other explained.

"Oh wow, the pill is very handy." Zero said with amazement.

"Yeah I guess so. My friend who is stupid somehow came up with something useful." The male chuckled to himself.

"Um..whats your name and status?" Zero asked curiously making crimson eyes look at him. "U-Uh I don't mean to be rude or anything I'm just curious." Zero said and stuffed his mouth with rice.

Putting the newspaper down the male looked at Zero sharply. "Well, I guess it won't kill me to tell you." The male said and leaned back into his chair. "My name is Kaname Kuran and my status is an Alpha." The brown-haired male stated. Zero looked at the other male up and down before tilting his head to the side.

"Why can't I sense your an Alpha?" Zero asked curiously.

"That's just a side effect from taking the tablet. You'll be able to sense me when you stop taking them." The alpha replied and watched Zero eat. "You're eating as if you've never eaten before." Kaname pointed out as rice laid all over the table.

Looking down Zero noticed the mess he had made and quickly became red. "I'm sorry! It's just I haven't gotten to eat good food in a really long time." Zero replied and looked up at Kaname.

Quirking an eyebrow the Alpha put his elbow on the table and chin on his hand. "What do you usually eat?" Kaname asked curiously.

"I eat half a piece of bread and maybe some milk." Zero stated and continued to eat happily.

"Thats not much to eat. What is your family trying to do? Starve you?" Kaname questioned and watched as Zero stopped eating.

Lavender eyes looked down at the nearly empty bowl of rice. "Is something wrong?" Kaname asked as he looked at Zero's sad expression.

"U-Um...I don't have parents anymore. They died from illness when I was seven." Zero explained and looked up at the other male.

"How are you living?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Well this lady found me and she said if I did chores around her Cafe she'll pay me five dollars. So I started doing that. I worked to get money to feed myself and get clothes. Now I live in a small apartment. I wouldn't really call it an apartment though. It's got a toilet and bath thats it. The rest of the squished space is where I sleep and eat. Now I work full time at the cafe to afford to pay for the bills and food but I want to go to highschool to study so I have to find a way to affored more money." Zero explained and began eating again.

Kaname stayed silent as he watched the other eat. Even though the other was poor he looked healthy.

~After eating~

Zero put his shoes on and fixed his clothes before turning around and looking at Kaname. "Thank you for saving me and letting me have breakfast here." Zero said politely and bowed to the other wolf.

"Before you go would you like some pills?" Kaname asked and held up and jar full of blue pills.

"Are you sure? Won't you need them?" Zero asked as he walked over to the other male.

"I won't, so you can have them. It's for the best too. You wouldn't want a repeat of last night now would you?" The alpha said and handed Zero the jar.

"Thank you so much." Zero said as he carefully held the jar in his hands.

"No need to thank me." Kaname muttered and shooed the other away with his hand. Giggling Zero made his way to the front door. "Bye Kaname." Zero said before leaving the house quietly.

Once Zero left Kaname sat down at the kitchen table, looking infront of him at the spot Zero was sitting at. Softly his fingers tapped against the wood of the table.


	3. Cafe visit

Wednesday.

It had been two days since Kaname had met with the Omega, and these past two days have been a living hell for the Alpha. His mind would constantly wonder off from whatever task he was doing and focus on Zero. He'd get only a little bit of sleep at night cause his mind always wondered if the other was safe. Even now as Kaname sat in his office filling out paperwork did he struggle to keep his mind off of the Omega. Groaning angrily Kaname's ears flattened on his head. He couldn't focus and it was all because of that damn Omega.

Glancing over at the digital clock on the edge of the desk the Alpha sighed as the clock read **1:00pm**. Standing up from his chair Kaname put his laptop into a black briefcase and left his office. Closing the glass door behind him as he exited his office Kaname made his way down the hall, passing by the other small cubes of offices before reaching the elevator.

Once the elevator opened Kaname walked in to see his assistant Yuki with papers in her hands. "Good afternoon Mr. Kuran," Yuki said with respect.

"Evening," Kaname replied and pressed the button for floor one.

"I have more paperwork for you," Yuki said and grabbed a rather thick pile of paper from the stack in her arms. She handed the pile to Kaname who didn't even spare a glance at them as he put it into his briefcase.

"Is there somewhere you are going?" Yuki asked curiously to the Alpha, her light brown tail swaying side to side behind her gently.

"I'm going to look for somewhere to eat," Kaname replied stared in front of him bluntly.

"I recommend this cafe called Neo's cafe. It's just down the street and turn left. It's quiet in there, sometimes it's busy but it's rare." Yuki stated with a smile. "And there is this handsome young man who always works in there. He's quite the cutie thats why I always go there." Yuki giggled as the elvator door opened.

"Thanks for the suggestion." Kaname said before exiting the elevator. Kaname made his way passed the wide fishtank on displayed and walked to the reseption to see Ruka taking a phone call. Her eyes looked at Kaname quickly she ushered him over making him groan in the back of his mind. Ruka removed the phone from her ear and covered the speaking area with her hand.

"Mr. Rido would like a meeting on Friday at lunch." Ruka said and watched as the Alpha nodded.

"Tell him it will only be quick, an hour at maximum. I'm busy with other meetings that day." Kaname replied and walked out of the building.

Following Yuki's instruction he made his way to the cafe. After all he didn't have a better place to go for lunch.

~10 minutes later~

Finally the Alpha arrived at the cafe and walked in with a loud ring of a bell that echoed through the rather quiet cafe. For a cafe that only had five people in it the place looked rather nice. At the sound of the bell ringing a waiter made their way to the register to take the customers order. Kaname looked around the place before coming to a stop on a rather familiar person. Silver hair and lavender eyes. The other boy scribbled on some paper completely unaware of the fact the Alpha was looking at him.

Slowly but confidently Kaname made his way to the serving area catching the others attention. "Hi what can I get y-" Zero paused as his eyes looked up from the paper to see no other then the Alpha he had met two days ago. "Oh it's you." Zero said happily with a smile.

"Good evening." Kaname said politly.

"What can I get you?" Zero asked curiously as he leaned against the bench.

"Um...a coffee and something sour to eat." Kaname replied.

"Ah, Don't have a sweet tooth?" Zero asked curiously as he began preparing the Alpha's coffee.

"Not really." Kaname replied and watched the younger.

"This is the first time I've seen you here." Zero pointed out catching the Alpha's attention.

"Oh well yes. My assistent recommended me this cafe and it just so happens that you work here." Kaname replied as Zero handed him his finished coffee.

"Well tell her I said thanks." Zero replied and made his way over to the cake section and got out a lemon slice. "Do you like lemon?" Zero asked and looked over at the crimson eyed male.

"Yeah." Kaname replied and watched as the other smile before putting the slice into a white paper bag and handing it to him.

"That'll be $8:30." Zero stated and tapped his nails against the bench.

"Sure." Kaname said as he got his wallet out from his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar note and handed it to Zero. Zero put it in the register and collected the change. "Keep it." Kaname stated making Zero look up at him.

"Are you serious? This is way to much money." Zero stated in a shocked tone.

"It's a tip, for making my first experience here worthwhile," Kaname replied.

Zero smiled and bit his lower lip happily. "By the way, when does your shift end?" Kaname asked curiously.

"5:00pm why?" Zero asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you closing then?" Kaname asked.

"Yes why?" Zero asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'll be here at 5:00pm. Keep the shop locked from other people but open it for me okay?" The alpha stated. Zero looked around himself at the other customers hoping they didn't hear. When it looked like everything was safe Zero looked at the alpha and nodded to him softly. Slightly smiling the alpha turned around and left the shop quietly.

Zero couldn't help but smile to himself. This was going to be exciting.


	4. Come live with me

Finally the clock on the wall ticked to 5:00pm. Zero washed down all the tables and stacked the chairs neatly on them. Wiping down the bench he turned around the corner and put the cloth into the sink. The front door to the cafe opened with a ring of the bell above the door frame. Zero turned on his heels and walked to the serving area to make sure it was Kaname and nobody else. And luckily it was.

"Hey." Zero waved and took his apron off.

"Hello," Kaname replied and walked over to the other male, watching as he hung the apron on a hook.

"So why did you want me to keep the shop open for you?" Zero asked curiously.

"I wanted to walk you home," Kaname said and watched as Zero quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" Zero asked curiously as he circled around the bench and stood in front of Kaname.

"I don't know, maybe we can get a bite on the way there?" Kaname said with an almost stiff shrug of his shoulders.

"Sure." Zero said with a bright smile. "Come on." Zero motioned the Alpha to the door. Together they left the cafe making sure it was locked before proceeding on their way.

~At KFC~

Zero happily began eating some KFC chips that Kaname had bought him. "I haven't had junk food in ages." Zero stated and began eating the chips again.

"Are you really that poor?" Kaname asked making Zero stop eating.

"Yes.." Zero replied in a low whisper.

Kaname looked down at the smaller male from the corner of his eye. Zero obviously looked sad but what was the other emotion in his eyes? Turning his eyes in front of him the Alpha decided to change the subject.

"Are we close to your house?" Kaname asked curiously. Zero's ears perked up on his head as he wagged his tail from side to side rather quickly.

"Yep almost there! Just up these metal stairs and past a few other rooms." Zero instructed. Kaname nodded and allowed Zero up the stairs first seeming they were two narrow to allow to people at the same time.

Finally making it to the top floor the two walked past door after door. Kaname's eyes wondered over the walls and doors. Everything looked cracked and broken.

' _How can anyone live in a place like this?'_ Kaname wondered to himself and stopped when Zero did in front of a door.

 **Room 36**

Zero opened the door without getting any keys out or anything. "Do you always leave your door unlocked?" Kaname asked as he walked into the small apartment after Zero.

"Well when I first moved into this apartment the lock was already broken and I don't have enough money to get a new one. Besides there is barely anything in here so there is nothing for anyone to take." Zero stated and turned around to look at the Alpha.

Kaname looked around the apartment. It was more like a room. There was a fifteen feet gap between the door and the back wall. There was barely any room. There was no kitchen just a really cramped bathroom. "How do you manage to live here?" Kaname asked and finally looked at the Omega.

"Well, the rent is cheap compared to other places. I have to pay $50 dollars per week unlike for example your place which would cost hundreds of dollars." Zero stated.

"There's no kitchen, no fridge or anything like that. You don't have any food at all here and not even a single bed." Kaname pointed out.

"And? I get by just fine." Zero replied and looked at the other with his big lavender eyes.

Kaname tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked at the other male.

' _How can he be so happy while living in a place like this?'_ Kaname wondered before heaving slightly.

"Would you..like to live with me for awhile?" Kaname asked curiously watching as the others eyes widened in shock.

"Really? Wouldn't I be a bother?" Zero asked.

"No. I haven't had anyone stay with me for awhile and it gets lonely. I would like some company." Kaname stated.

"Well then okay." Zero said with a bright smile. Nodding Kaname looked around the apartment.

"Come on, let's get back home," Kaname said and together the two left the apartment.


	5. Easier Life

"This is your new room." Kaname introduced as he opened the door revealing a very large room. Zero gasped as he walked into the brightly lit room.

"Is this really where I'm going to be staying?" Zero asked as he looked over at the giant Queen sized bed in the corner of the room that was layered expensive silk.

"Indeed it will be," Kaname replied and was quickly pulled into a tight embrace by the Omega. Eyes widening the Alpha stiffened at the kind gesture from the other.

"Thank you so so so much." Zero said with excitement before pulling away from the other male and looking up at him brightly.

Clearing his throat Kaname nodded and looked down at Zero. "You're welcome. Now go take a shower I'll make dinner." Kaname stated and turned around quickly, leaving the room quietly.

Zero smiled and shut the door before turning around to look around the room again. Everything was white. Apart from the bed which had red silk covers on it. Noticing a wooden door straight in front of him next to the wardrobe Zero wondered over to it slowly.

Finally in reach of the door Zero opened it to reveal a sparkling white bathroom which looked like it had never been used before. "It's so beautiful." Zero stated out loud as he walked in. Someone like him got to live in a place like this?! It feels like a dream.

~20 minutes later~

Zero happily stood in the shower, letting the hot water spray onto him and trickle its way down his body. He hadn't had a shower with warm water in ages. It was usually quick cold showers seeming he could never afford hot water.

A sudden knock at the door jolted Zero from his little day dream. Turning the shower off he got out slowly and wrapped a towel around his waist before going to the door and opening it.

Kaname stood at the door holding a pair of silver pajama's in his hand. Crimson eyes trailed over Zero's body that glistened with water. Noticing the stare the Alpha was giving him Zero's cheeks became red as his ears sagged slightly in embarrassment. "I wanted to give you some clothes to wear," Kaname said and handed the silky clothing to the Omega.

"Thank you." Zero said and took the clothing from Kaname and gently held it.

"Was the shower good?" Kaname asked curiously.

"It was great. Thank you for letting me use it." Zero stated happily with a grin. Nodding Kaname looked away from the other.

"Dinner is ready by the way." Kaname said and turned around to leave the room.

Once Kaname had left Zero walked out from the bathroom to change into the clothes in his hands.

~10 minutes later~

Kaname sat at the table eating silently, Zero's food sat in front of him untouched. A quiet sound of stepping echoed in Kaname's ears. Looking up Kaname watched as Zero entered the kitchen with a smile. His ears perked high and his tail swaying quickly behind him.

"The food looks delicious what is it?" Zero asked as he sat down at the table.

"It's sushi. Have you never eaten it before?" Kaname asked, slightly surprised.

"No I've never had it." Zero replied and began eating the sushi happily.

"Well I have sushi every Wednesdays I can't be bothered making anything big to eat after work." Kaname said honestly and continued to eat.

"What work do you do?" Zero asked and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I run my own business. I have a lot of meetings and paperwork to do." Kaname stated.

"Wow, you must get paid a lot." yes I can still do

"Only 100,000 a week." Kaname bragged making Zero glare at him.

"That's heaps. I only get paid $30 per week." Zero replied and finished eating.

"Well then you'll have $30 to spend on yourself every week now. You don't need to pay rent or anything like that." Kaname stated.

"But I have to. It's rude of me to-"

"I said you don't have to so quiet." Kaname cut the other male off. Pouting Zero slumped against the chair as he watched the other eat.

I guess now he had life easy.


	6. Ice-cream

Kaname laid in his room alone looking up at the white ceiling. It was raining down heavily outside and occasionally the loud crackling of thunder would sound from outside. Sighing Kaname drew one arm over his eyes so that he could try to fall asleep. But the soft clanking of dishes from in the kitchen didn't allow him to sleep.

Groaning Kaname got out of his bed and walked his way over to the door. Grabbing the handle with a firm grip he opened the door slowly, hearing it creak as he did so. Crimson eyes stared in front of him. It was pitch blackness as far as the eye could see. But Kaname knew his way around his own house so calmly he made his way to the kitchen where all the noise was coming from.

Upon arriving at the kitchen the light was turned on and no other was Zero in there. Walking in Kaname quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the other male.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" Kaname asked scaring the Omega. Quickly Zero spun around and looked at the Alpha with an almost terrified expression plastered on his face.

"I can't really sleep when there is a storm so I wanted to distract myself by eating something." Zero said lowly.

Sighing Kaname walked over to the freezer and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream. "Want some?" Kaname asked as he put the tub of creamy goodness on the bench.

"Yes please." Zero said brightly. Kaname got out two bowls and spoons and placed them on the bench beside the ice cream tub.

Filling both bowls with ice cream Kaname put the ice cream back and handed a bowl and spoon to Zero before they both sat at the table.

"Did I wake you with how loud I was being?" Zero asked curiously as he began eating. His lavender eyes sparkled slightly at the delicious taste in his mouth.

"No, I couldn't sleep well either," Kaname replied and carefully looked at Zero's facial expressions as he ate quietly.

"Oh, I see. By the way Kaname, now that we are living together even though it may be temporary I'd still like to get to know some things about you." Zero stated as he stopped eating for a minute.

"What kind of things?" Kaname asked curiously.

"I don't know. Simple things like Hobbies, Likes, Dislikes, Relationships etc..." Zero listed casually.

"There really isn't much about me. My hobbies is working, I like work and sushi I dislike loud annoying people and people that are only after my money and I'm single and don't plan to be in a relationship for awhile." Kaname replied and ate a spoon full of ice cream.

"How come?" Zero said pausing Kaname for a moment.

"How come what?" Kaname asked confusingly.

"How come you don't want to be in a relationship?" Zero replied and leaned his elbows on the table as he stopped eating for the time being.

"Well, it's hard to find a mate. And to find your 'Destined' mate is almost impossible. Besides everyone that I've been with only is with me for either my money or looks. It's irritating. Plus relationships are hard to deal with. So I'd rather stay single until I'm older." Kaname stated and combed a hand through his soft brown locks.

"How old are you currently?" Zero asked curiously as he looked at the other with admiration.

"29," Kaname replied making lavender eyes widen.

"Holy crap you're old." Zero said in shock after hearing what the Alpha had told him.

"OLD! I'm nowhere near old! You're not old until 60!" Kaname stated, clearly offended by what the other had said. "How old are you?" Kaname asked crossing his arms over his chest firmly.

"21," Zero replied happily.

"Wow, you sure are young," Kaname stated and finished eating.

"Yep!" Zero said excitedly. After a minute of silence, Zero yawned tiredly as he rubbed his right eye slowly.

"I think it's time for bed. The storm seems to have settled down so it won't be hard to get to sleep." Kaname said and took his and Zero's bowl's to the sink to wash tomorrow. Nodding lazily Zero got up from the chair and made his way to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Good night Kaname." Zero said tiredly before heading to his room to sleep.

After watching the other leave Kaname decided to make his way back to his own room to get a goods night rest.


End file.
